A Hated Love
by GuiltyInnocence
Summary: Sora loves Roxas, Roxas loves Sora. And not to many people are happy about this... Yaoi :D    Summary Fail. Read and Review
1. Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts… But we all wish we did.

* * *

Sora and Roxas were sat on seats opposite each other staring into each others eyes.

"What's the matter?" asked Roxas, worried.

"You, do you love me?" questioned Sora.

Roxas paused and as he prepared to speak again Sora interrupted him.

"I can't handle the truth" Sora stood up, and walked slowly. Roxas grabbed his wrist, he pulled sora close so that they were inches apart.

"I love you…" Roxas whispered. "From now until forever" Sora blushed.

There was a loud clapping.

"Bravo, bravo you two!" shouted a women with shoulder length ginger hair, their Drama teacher. "That was beautiful, I'm actually crying! Or am I? No, really I loved it! Take a seat!"

The two boys returned to their seats on either side of the room.

Sora sat down and sighed.

"You were great!" smiled one of his best friends, Kairi.

"Too good…" grumbled the other best friend, Riku, to himself.

* * *

Once they were out of Drama it was time for Lunch. The three friends sat themselves at an empty table near the back of the Dinner Hall, where they would normally sit.

They ate.

"So it was really intense in Drama today!" Kairi said trying to start conversation.

"I know…" Sora's cheeks went bright red, he smiled.

Kairi giggled. "I'd know that look any where!"

Sora kept smiling. "When both our eyes met! When his warm breath was on my face! I think I'm in love!"

"That's so cute!" grinned Kairi, Riku was just silent.

They all looked over at Roxas. He was sitting with his best friend Axel, his other friend Demyx and his girlfriend Naminé.

"But he has a girlfriend" sighed Sora.

"It's weird but when I see him smile, I smile, when I see his big blue eyes, I'm so happy, like I'm flying." Sora was staring at Roxas.

"He's walking away from the table, maybe I should talk to him!" thought Sora, aloud.

Kairi looked at Riku his face was expressionless he was attempting to show no emotion.

Riku stood. "You should go talk to him. If he's the one making you happy then you should fight for him!" Riku walked away from the table and towards the door.

"What was wrong with him?" wondered Sora.

"It's nothing probably just felt a little sick, the food here does that sometimes!" Kairi answered. "You should talk to Roxas and be his friend"

Sora nodded.

"I'm going to see if Riku's ok!" Kairi yelled over her shoulder as she ran towards the exit.

"OK"

* * *

Kairi looked around to find Riku sitting cross legged under an old tree. She walked up and sat beside him. The wind was blowing.

"Riku, are you alright?" asked Kairi, though she knew he wasn't.

"Yes, I'm fine" he clearly lied.

"I know I keep telling you this, but you should tell Sora how you feel about him!" suggested Kairi. Kairi was completely ok with Sora liking other guys but what Sora didn't know was that Riku was the same.

"Look!" Riku shouted, standing up. "Kairi you don't get it, he loves someone else. I'm not telling him I love him while he's out there chasing his love. If I'm not the one making him happy every day. If I'm not the one making him 'fly' then I'm not the one for him!"

The wind blew stronger.

"No, Riku! You don't get! What did you just tell Sora? You said: 'If he's the one making you happy then you should fight for him!'"

"That's not the same…" Riku lamely replied.

"I see no difference!" Kairi finished.

MEANWHILE

Roxas stood looking out the window, Sora walked up behind him and stood beside him.

"Um… hi I'm Sora, actually you already know me I'm in your class. And I just wanted to talk-" Sora was then interrupted.

"Sorry, were you talking to me?" Roxas turned to Sora.

"Um… No" Sora said. "I was talking to myself"

"Ok!" he smiled.

"Roxas, what's taking you so long!" shouted Axel from the table.

"Sorry!" Roxas yelled back, as he returned. "No it's not raining outside!"

Sora frowned. "Great now he thinks I'm the weirdo who talks to himself! Even better I am talking to my self!"

The bell rang declaring that the next class was now. Sora, Kairi and Riku barely spoke to each other through there final classes of the day. And after what seemed like ages they were done for the school day.

* * *

Sora, Riku and Kairi later started talking to each, on the phone.

"So are you two going to the Christmas Dance at school tomorrow?" asked Kairi, there was indeed a Christmas Dance on because it was a week until Christmas.

"Yes!" Sora shouted down the phone. "I am!"

"Yeah, I may as well" Riku said.

"I'm going to! We could all walk together!" suggested Kairi.

"Ok" they all agreed.

"Maybe it'll help me forget Roxas, I mean I don't need him!" yelled Sora.

"Really?!" Riku was shocked.

"YEAH!"

"Well, I'm going to go now, ok!" said Sora.

"Yeah me too!" Kairi said.

"Bye then!" Riku ended the conversation, as they all hung up the phone.

* * *

That's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! It Will Get Better! This chapter is short!

I NEED 2 REVIEWS BEFORE I CAN CONTINUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. Please :D


	2. A Night To Remember?

OMG I want to thank **Shino159 **for being the first to review! :D

I read one of their fanfics!

It was really good!

Thanks **Shino159 **this chapters for you. :D

* * *

It was there final class of the day. Everyone was talking about the dance and a few people were asked to go with someone. Almost everyone had a partner to go with. Some people just wanted to go as friends. And some people had asked everyone and been rejected. Sora, Riku and Kairi were all going as friends. Their teacher finished speaking when the bell rang declaring that school was over for the day. While walking out they were all talking. Once at the gates of the school Riku had to turn left as Sora and Kairi went straight ahead. After a 5 minute walk they both went to their house, since they lived across the street from each other.

"Hey! I'm home!" yelled Sora as he entered the house.

"Welcome home Sora" greeted his Mother as she walked into the living room were Sora was. "How was school?"

"It was alright, just the same as usual" smiled Sora.

"So are you going to the Christmas Dance tonight?" asked Sora's Mummy.

"Yeah!" replied Sora. "Kairi and Riku are going too!"

"So are you going with one of the little girls from your class?" she question.

_I'm gay Mum, _Sora thought to himself.

"No" Sora said. "Riku, Kairi and I are all going as friends"

Sora's Mother sighed. "So will I iron your Reindeer jumper for the dance?"

"Yeah!" shouted Sora. "No wait… no, I'm not wearing that" yelled Sora. His Mother laughed.

* * *

* * *

Riku sat on his bed, he was ready for the dance. It was seven o' clock, the dance was on at half seven. Riku's hands fiddled with a beautiful red rose.

"Sora, we've been friends for so long and I've been thinking about you a lot, I want you to know that I um… I love you" Riku said. "And that was really shit and probably not what I'll say to Sora. But I will tell him tonight." He nodded.

He stood up, walked to the door and went down stairs with the rose under his jacket.

"Well Mum, Dad I'll be going!" Riku said quickly going to the door. His Father walked down stairs.

"Wait a second, Riku" His Dad stopped him. "I can see the rose!"

"How did you notice it?!" yelled Riku.

"Who's the lucky girl?" asked his Dad, ignoring the question.

"Girl… She's no one!" replied Riku, lamely.

"Ok, whatever you say son" smiled his Father. "Have fun"

"Thanks, bye" Riku ran out the door.

Walking up the path of his garden, he thought to himself.

"_You can always trust me and tell me anything!" _He remembered his Dad telling him once.

_He said I can trust him but I'm worried. That he won't accept me._

He continued walking out the gate he went.

Suddenly he was running back to the house. _I DON'T CARE._

The door burst open. Riku's Dad looked up from the News Paper he was reading, he stared at Riku.

"Go and get Sora, son!" smiled his Father, Riku returned the smile.

"How did you know I was coming to tell you?" questioned Riku.

"Well, Riku because I said you could trust me" he said. "And I knew you would"

Riku ran up and hugged his Father. "And how did you know about Sora?"

"I could hear you practising" he laughed.

"Oh…"

Riku left again.

* * *

Outside the gates of the school Riku met up with Kairi and Sora. But Riku kept the rose under his jacket, careful not to flatten it. He decided to wait until he was inside.

Once the three entered the hall of the School it looked wonderful. There was silver tinsel on the walls, fake snow along the ground, giant snow-flakes dangled from the sealing and there were red and green signs that read: Merry Christmas. But at the far end of the room there was a large green Christmas tree with bobbles, and decorations of every shape, size, colour and patter. And at the very top was a cute, white angel. She had blonde yarn hair, little silver wings and perched above her head sat a halo.

Sora looked around the room to see who had shown up. Of course almost everyone in his classes were there. He saw people he knew and even people he didn't know. His eyes stopped when he saw Roxas… dancing with Naminé. Roxas was surrounded by others like his best friend Axel and Demyx was even there too but Sora knew that it was Naminé he was _really_ dancing with. He frowned slightly.

"Come on Sora, Riku this is my favourite song let's dance" grinned Kairi dragging them both towards the dance floor. Everyone was throwing their hands around to the beat of the music. Laughter was everywhere.

Sora looked over at Roxas, Roxas waved directly at Sora. Sora returned a friendly wave. Roxas chuckled at Sora. Sora turned around to find another one of Roxas's friends there behind him. Turning a deep shade of red he hid behind Riku and Kairi.

Kairi started dancing.

"Ok well I'm not dancing!" said Riku, turning to walk away.

Sora grabbed his wrist pulling him back. "Oh come on Riku"

"I don't really like to dance" admitted Riku.

"Please just one dance!" smiled Sora. Riku nodded.

Sora grabbed both of Riku's the two of them spun in a few circles. They were swaying their hands and kicking their legs out. They both grinned at each other. Riku stared at Sora's beautiful blue eyes.

_We are perfect for each other,_ thought Riku.

They danced together for what seemed like ages, happily they danced. Riku still had the rose set safely in the inside pocket of his jacket.

Riku pulled Sora with him off the dance floor. And offered him a seat by the food and drink table The two sat down Sora had a drink in one hand that he had poured himself.

"Sora I wanted to tell you something. Something important to me. I lo-" Riku was cut of someone hit into Sora causing his glass to spill.

"Oh no!" his drink had gone all over his shirt.

"Sora I'm so sorry!" apologized a boy which happened to be Tidus, then he ran off.

"It's ok!" he replied. "Riku I'll just go to the bathroom and wash it of then we can talk!"

Sora ran quickly to the bathroom. As he passed Axel, he noticed that it was just him, Demyx and Naminé. No Roxas. He ran to the bathroom and entered. The bathroom was big enough. There was four cubicles, with toilets and then facing the cubicles were the sinks with one long mirror above them. Sora went to the mirror. The red stain on his shirt wasn't as noticeable as he thought.

Sora walked in to one of the cubicles, all except one were opened, and got some toilet paper. He wet the toilet paper and rubbed it on his shirt.

Sora heard a sigh. He turned towards the locked cubicle, he noticed a shoe.

"Are you ok, it sounds like your crying?" asked Sora, there was no reply. "You can't pretend your not there I can see your foot!" Sora pointed out.

The foot moved.

Sora laughed. "Ok if you don't want to talk to me, if your _afraid_!"

"I'm not afraid!" shouted the person. "Shit I fell for it!"

Sora froze he knew that voice he had been stalking the person that owned that voice for a while now!

"Ha ha, well I'll just be going now!" replied Sora, nervously.

Just as Sora tried to get out of the bathroom. Someone grabbed him, and who was the only other person in the room?… Roxas.

"Don't leave… I mean you can if you want to I'm not going to keep you in this bathroom" Roxas said as he pulled Sora in and then let go of his wrist.

"Ok, I'll stay" smiled Sora sitting down on the floor, Roxas followed. "So why are you waiting in a bathroom?"

"Well um…What's your name?" asked Roxas.

"Roxas I'm in your class!" growled Sora.

"You are? I mean I know you are it's just I forgot!" he grinned, stupidly.

"Fine, I'm Sora!"

"Ok Sora, well I was there dancing with Naminé, and I started thinking do I love the right person?" explained Roxas. "She didn't feel like 'the one' I didn't know where to go to so I came in here"

"Then who do you think might be 'the one'?" asked Sora.

"I don't know" Roxas said.

"Anyway I'm sure you'll know who 'the one' is when you meet them" Sora smiled, moving his hand from his lap and accidentally setting it on Roxas's.

"Oh Sorry!" he quickly said. "Your hand is freezing!"

"I have been sitting in this bathroom for a while, it's really cold in here" answered Roxas.

Sora grabbed Roxas's hands and rubbed them with his hands to warm them up.

"What's that all over your shirt?" Roxas questioned, giggling.

"Oh I spilled a drink on it" Sora blushed.

"Come over to the sink" Roxas ordered he brought Sora over to the sinks, turned on the taps and began dabbing the stain with water.

"It's working!" Sora was strangely amazed. "Thanks"

Roxas just smiled. Sora was looking down at his shirt as the stain disappeared.

"Gone!" said Roxas. Roxas looked at Sora, Sora looked up from his shirt and at Roxas.

Roxas moved closer to Sora. Once there mouths were inches apart there eyes met. "I think I just found 'the one'" He leaned in and kissed Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist, while Roxas put his arms around his neck.

They then broke apart. Sora smiled, then hugged Roxas. There was a short moment of silence as they thought about what just happened. Which was broken when Sora yelled.

"Riku wanted to tell me something!"

They grabbed each others hand and left the bathroom to find Riku.

* * *

Riku sat talking to Kairi. But once he saw Sora he grabbed the rose and pushing Kairi away. He finaly noticed who Sora had exited the bathroom with. Roxas was holding his hand, they were both running holding hands, laughing.

"Guess who's going with Roxas?" asked Sora, grinning.

"Maybe the guy holding his hand" Riku faked a smile and his the rose behind his back.

"Yes!" Sora replied. "So what was the important thing you wanted to tell me?"

"I just want to say you're a great friend"

"Oh thank you!" Sora said happily. "Do you want to dance?" he asked Roxas.

"Sure" They both ran to the dance floor.

"To end the dance we'll have a dance for all those young couples out there! So grab someone you love and get dancing!" announced the DJ.

_You'll be my star, I'll be your sky you can hide underneath me and come out at night,_

_When I turn jet and you show of your light,_

_I live to let you shine._

_I live to let you shine._

_You could sky rocket away from here and never come back if you find another Galaxy,_

_Far from here where there's more room to fly, just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

_The music played and the couples danced. Riku looked out saw Sora and Roxas dancing, he through the rose behind him. "At least he's happy"_

_Behind him he heard a boy talking._

"_Excuse me Cliodhna" he said._

"_Oh hi James" smiled Cliodhna._

"_I saw this rose and it reminded me of you" he handed her the rose, Riku turned around and saw it was his rose. He saw a girl with shoulder length black hair, and a boy with hair just above his shoulders which was also black. The two had side fringes and one of their green eyes were covered by it. They looked wonderful together._

"_James that's so beautiful" Cliodhna blushed, and hugged James._

_James smiled as he saw how cute Cliodhna looked resting her head on his just below his shoulder. Cliodhna went on her tip-toes and cutely kissed James on the cheek._

"_Would you like to dance?" asked James, holding out his hand._

_Cliodhna blushed again._

"_Of course" she giggled. They walked onto the dance floor with the others. _

_Riku thought aloud to himself. "At least my rose made someone happy" _

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it, I didn't! POOR RIKU!_

_Please review I think that would make Riku happy… :D *Wink wink* _

_Tell me should I make a chapter were Riku is happy?_

_Thank you!!_


	3. Sora's Angel

I LOVE EVERYONE WHO IS READING AND REVIEWING. Your so nice, I blush. :D

Here is the next chapter. *Jazz hands*

Don't own Kingdom Hearts and neither do you…. Sorry.

After leaving the dance Roxas and Sora exchanged phone numbers and what not then left.

Once home Riku went up to his bed and lay down not bothering to change his clothes. He heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Hey Riku can I come in?" his dad's head popped through the door. Riku nodded.

"No luck?" he asked. Riku shook his head. From behind his back Riku's dad pulled out a purple box. "This always used to cheer you up" He set the box down the box and walked back out.

Riku reached for the box on the lid it had 'Riku, Sora and Kairi's Secret Box KEEP OUT' He pulled out a few strange things, toy's, pieces of string, a teddy bear mask, a set of car keys and at the bottom was a little orange book with a dinosaur drawn on it. Riku remember it very much. It was a photo album.

It was filled with pictures of the, three laughing, swimming, hugging playing, eating ice cream, sitting on the leaning palm tree. Him and Sora fighting with toy swords. Racing, flying kites. Playing pranks on Kairi. Rolling down a big hill in the park and just having fun. There were tons of pictures filled with their adventures. Riku smiled as teas welled up in his eyes. "I wouldn't trade these memories for the world"

He ended up drifting to sleep looking at these photographs. And because memories were all that he was thinking about. He dreamt of one.

The stars twinkled in the night sly. Both Sora and Riku lay on there backs staring up at them. The were on Destiny Island. They heard running in the sand and the two looked up. A young Kairi ran towards them. They were all young.

"I got the picture, I found it" she was yelling. She reached them and putting her hands on her knees she breathed quickly. She was clearly out of breath.

"Show me! Show me!" Sora shouted. He and Riku stood up and ran to Kairi. Kairi held up a piece of paper that was in her hand.

Sora gasped as he grabbed the picture from her. Kairi and Riku laughed.

"It's so pretty" he whispered. Riku and Kairi agreed. The three looked down at the picture.

It was of snow. Little snow flakes falling from the sky peacefully. Falling onto the already white ground. Sora was right. It was beautiful. The picture was taken as a small snow flake came near the camera, allowing everyone to see it's unique pattern.

"I can't believe you've never seen snow" said Riku.

"I know" said Sora. "But mummy told me a story, she said that it rarely happens" he sat down on the sand and continued. "But every time it snows and angel passes over. And each snow flake is their feathers fluttering to the ground. She said to me that, that little angel was watching over me." He smiled gently. Kairi and Riku stared at Sora and returned a smile.

Riku awoke, happy. He went to his phone and noticed a message from Sora it read: Roxas and I are going to the park to have a picnic :D.

Once changed, and ready to leave. Riku yelled to himself. "TO THE PARK!"

It was either a half an hour walked or a quick train ride to the park. Riku went on the train.

"Roxas let's sit over there beside that tree" suggested Sora. Walking over Sora lay a blanket down. And Roxas set down a small bag. Containing sandwiches, juice, jelly, cookies and strawberries.

They began to eat, starting conversation. But as they spoke to each other on either side of them there was a tree just a little bit further away. Behind one tree with a pair of binoculars was Riku and behind the other facing it also with binoculars was Axel.

"Roxas you have a bit of cookie on your face" laughed Sora. Roxas licked it off his cheek. Sora laughed again.

"Did you know I love you laugh!?" Roxas told Sora smiling.

"Maybe I'll stop laughing just to annoy you!" grinned Sora.

"You can't stop laughing!" argued Roxas.

Sora crossed his arms and bit his lip to show that he was serious.

"No that you've crossed your arm and bit you lip there's no stopping you" Roxas said, sarcastically. "Unless…" Sora looked at him. "I tickle you"

"You wouldn't" said Sora. And before he new it he was on the floor laughing louder than before as Roxas tickled him.

"Riku are you spying on Sora and Roxas's picnic?" came Kairi's voice from behind Riku. Riku pulled the binoculars from his eyes.

"Nooo…" he replied trying to look innocent. Suddenly he was being dragged away by a angry Kairi holding the hood of his jacket. "I was just making sure they were doing alright! It was for Sora!"

"Axel are you spying on Roxas and Sora's picnic?" came Demyx's voice from behind Axel. Axel pulled the binoculars from his eyes.

"Nooo…" he replied trying to look innocent.

"Well I am!" yelled Demyx kneeling down and pulling out his own binoculars.

"Nice" nodded Axel. They both look at the picnic.

From behind the tree the picnic was set up at someone appeared. Naminé.

"Hey Roxas" she smiled.

"Um… Hi Naminé"

"What are you two doing here?" asked Naminé, looking down at them.

"We are having a picnic" answered Sora.

"Roxas I thought that when you are having a picnic it would be with your girlfriend!"

"What girlfriend?" questioned Roxas.

"Oh Roxas!" Namine waved her hand. "I know we had a little fight but I am willing to forgive you"

"I don't think you understand, Naminé. It's over between us"

"What?!" No Roxas we can work it out and-" she stopped mid-sentence. "You going out with Sora aren't you? Your gay!"

Roxas nodded.

Naminé was red in the face. She stormed off in the direction she came in. And didn't returned the rest of the day.

Sora lay back on the grass and put his hands behind his head. Roxas copied him.

"There are some interesting clouds in the sky today" thought Sora, aloud.

" I know" agreed Roxas.

"Look that one looks like a heart" Sora pointed out.

"That one looks like a hedgehog" Roxas laughed. "Or Axel"

They both laughed.

"That cloud is looking a little grey" Sora pointed up to the sky.

"It might start to rain" Roxas said. "We should leave soon"

"But," Sora frowned. "We didn't even get to look at the flowers yet!"

"The flowers?" asked Roxas. "Really Sora"

"Well I just like the flowers"

"Sora I'm joking!"

Sora smiled, grabbed Roxas's hand and ran to a bed of flowers that were in the park.

Sora bent down to examine the flowers.

"They're so pretty" Sora grinned.

A small droplet of water fell on the red flower Sora was smelling. The rain began falling just as they had expected.

"Quickly!" shouted Roxas. "Let's get to the train station"

They held each others hand, Roxas had to run slower for Sora. As they ran Sora put his hood up. He looked up into the sky, not only was the sky greyer but it was getting darker.

Once at the train station they boarded the train and left the park. The two sat down be side each other. Sora set his head on Roxas's shoulder, but suddenly got back up to look out the window.

"Is that Axel and Demyx chasing the train?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, it is" said Roxas, watching them run as the train sped up.

"Should we get them to stop the train?" wondered Sora.

"Nah, leave them" Roxas replied, snuggling into the seat. "They'll be alright"

From the window they saw that they had both given up. Just before they turned the corner someone cried. "MY HAIR!"

Riku walked towards his house. He had left Kairi at her house. Naminé (Who happened to live near him)

Was walking out of her house she was wearing a white rain coat and light blue boots. In one of the pockets of her coat a white book was gapping out and in one hand she held a Hurley bat.

As she strut by Riku her shoulder hit against his. She was attempting to hurt him but sadly for her, Riku was ten times stronger. This hit somehow caused her to stubble and fall back wards. Her white book fell out, and so did a small strand of paper from it. The bat thudded against the wet ground. Riku went passed her, he really didn't care if she was hurt. But he did here her get up and run up the street.

Riku opened the door to his house and was greeted by his mum.

"Hi, where were you? You are soaking. And what's that on your shoe?" she yelled quickly.

Riku looked down at his shoe to find a little piece of paper. He bent down, grabbed it, jogged up the stairs ignoring his mummy's comment about his hair.

When he sat down on his bed he read the saggy, wet note.

"Dear Diary,

Forget what I told you before me and Roxas are not together. HE'S GAY. With SORA. And let me tell you I will get REVENGE. So today when he is walking home I'll-"

That was all the note said the rest was torn of. But Riku was smart enough to no what she was planning to do.

"She had a bat, she is going to hurt Sora" Riku said to himself, panicking. "That white book must have been her Diary this probably were it came from!"

The door closed loudly as Riku ran outside, it seemed darker than before. He ran the way Naminé was going. He heard his parents shout after him, he never turned around he kept running. The rain was heavier and the wind was blowing stronger but nothing was going to make him go home now. Nothing until Sora was safe.

"Bye Roxas!" Sora shouted, waving to Roxas.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home" asked Roxas.

"I'll be ok!" he answered. "You have to get home too!"

"Ok bye then see you tomorrow!" They waved bye to each other again.

Sora turned and went on towards home.

"I have to watch over Sora!" yelled Riku, but it was barely heard from the wind blowing in his ears. "Like his Angel."

GASP What will happen? Who knows? I DO. Hehe.

So that's it, hope you liked it :D

Feel free to give me some ideas that I could put in the next one. OK.

And I know you most likely wouldn't see Naminé playing Hurley but I didn't want to write Baseball Bat, I felt like I should be writing Hurley Bat to prove I am proud of where I come from. :D

REVIEW


	4. Riku's Forgetful Friend

I think this chapter took way to long. I'm sorry. This chapter was suppose to be for my cousin Kate for her birthday. Which was on the 13th and it's late. So… Happy Birthday Kate! :D I love you. 

I hope you all enjoy.

Naminé waited for the sound of foot steps turning the corner. She would look for then she would strike her victim. She heard someone running. She carefully looked round the corner. The person was getting closer his hood was up. 

"Sora" she whispered quietly to herself.

Sora sprinted round the corner only to meet the bat Naminé held. It hit him right in the face. The force of Naminé's hit caused him to fall to the ground. Naminé ran away. 

Blood ran down Sora's face. His nose was broken. As he hit the ground his hood fell off him causing the blood to run down his _silver_ hair. In the darkness it was hard to tell but under that hood was Riku. It was Riku who toppled over in pain.

"Sora…" he said before loosing consciousness. 

Once Riku's eyes open. He looked down his clothes were still covered in blood, his nose and head were killing him. He tried to sit up but he was far to tired. 

"HE'S ALIVE!" came the voice of Kairi. And a crowd of people sighed with relief. 

Next was a voice he didn't know, it was soft. "I told you he wasn't going to die"

There around him was everyone he loved. His parents, Sora and Kairi. Then he thought to himself, 'I don't love to many people do I?'

He suddenly noticed he was at a Hospital. He tried to study his surroundings but it was painful to move his head his head. But then at the bottom of the bed he noticed someone… Roxas. 'What is he doing here?' he wondered. 'Probably here with Sora.'

"Are you alright Riku?" everyone was asking. "Are you comfy?" "What happened last night?" "Do you remember?" 

He didn't know what to answer, he had plenty of questions he himself wanted to know. Truthfully he didn't know why he was here. He attempted to think of last night but was drawing a blank.

"Leave him alone, please" ordered the Nurse with long blonde hair and brown eyes. "There is no way he will remember what happened last night! The doctor has told me that and that from the hit to the nose he has lost his sense of smell."

Sora gasped. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry" he whispered.

"I am so sorry Riku" said his mother.

"What is going on?" said Riku confused.

She was going to answer but was interrupted by the Nurse. "You all being here is just making it more confusing for him if you wouldn't mind leaving so that I can explain it for him, that would be great"

So in other words the Nurse was saying "GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE" only more politely.

The all shoved their way out, allowing Riku and the nurse to be alone. Of course there were other patients in the room but each bed was covered by a white curtain. 

She sat down on the chair nest to the bed it was wooden with a pillow on it for comfort. Riku was trying to sit up but the Nurse was telling him to lie down again.

"Listen Riku, last night you were found just at the corner of Destiny Drive with blood pouring from your nose and head. You were taken directly to the Hospital and examined. You were hit with a solid object, we found out that you will not remember what happened after you were hit but we were unsure if you would be able to remember what happened before" she explained. "Do you remember who hit you or even why you went out that night?" 

Riku thought hard but it only hurt him more. "No" 

"That's alright, but it's clear you remember everything else. Your not suffering anything too serious. Now you just rest for little while I go talk to your parents" She smiled and walked off.

Riku was deeply wondering what happened last night, what was he doing out so late anyway?

After a while of lying down, bored his parents came in to talk to him. "Riku, the nurse told us that you have to stay until tomorrow but after then you are able to leave. And if you feel up to it we could go Christmas shopping!"

"Maybe" said Riku, unsure if he was in the mood.

"Ok, well your Father and I have to leave soon but we can come back later until visiting hours are over, ok?"

Riku nodded slowly.

"Oh and here are some clean clothes!" she handed him some fresh clothes. "You should get a shower, get all the blood out of your hair"

"Ok" Riku tried to smile.

"Well bye, darling!" she kissed him on the cheek, which kind of hurt.

"Bye, son!"

"Bye" he lifted his hand a little as in to wave. And they left.

The Nurse allowed Riku to get a shower once he was ready he looked in the mirror to find that his nose and forehead were stitched. And across his face was a big bruise.

He walked back in to the room he was sleeping in. All the curtains were open but all the beds were empty except one. A girl with short black hair sat there she looked up at Riku when the door shut behind him. She stared at him with the most prettiest misty blue eyes. She warmly smiled at him. 

He returned a smile and walked up to the nice girl who looked about his age. She was drawing an interesting picture. It was a small boat in the water, near the boat were a few rocks and in the boat was a man and a little girl, it was her. This girl was an amazing artist. Beside her was another drawing, it was similar to the first one except it was sinking and only the man was in the boat.

"That's a nice picture you are drawing" complimented Riku. 

"Thank you" she said. "The ideas just come to me, so I draw them"

"Well you very good it" Riku told her. "Um… what was your name?"

"Oh I'm Kate" she replied. "And you are?"

"Riku" 

"Riku that's and interesting name" smiled Kate. "Riku means land and shore. Like a beach!"

Riku nodded.

"Do you draw often?" asked Riku.

"I painted and drew a lot as a child, and today I started drawing again. It's great to know I can still do it!" she grinned. "Can you draw?"

"No, not at all" laughed Riku.

"I bet you can draw!" giggled Kate. 

"Nope"

"Just try"

"Sorry, but no"

"Please," pouted Kate. "For me"

"Fine I will try but I can't promise a masterpiece."

Kate gave Riku a piece of paper that had lay beside her on the bed and a the pencil she held in her hand.

After 15 minutes of Riku refusing to show his 2 minute drawing Kate had finally wrestled it off him.

"It's bad!" huffed Riku.

"It's good!" Kate tried to cheer him up. "Just make the head a little bigger. Like this."

Kate walked behind Riku and grabbed his hand, helping him draw another head on the other side of the page. Kate's hand was soft and warm, thought Riku.

Together they drew a picture of a girl with long, wavy hair smiling happily.

"I'm very proud of this picture" grinned Riku.

"You can keep it" Kate offered.

"Really?" he questioned.

Kate got up and grabbed Riku's hand. "Yup, now come on. Do you want to go to the garden?"

"Sure"

As they walked Riku noticed a more pictures drawn by Kate that he had not recently noticed. Drawings of a beautiful Sakura tree, a boy and girl hugging, a picture of rocks with the waves crashing against them and a few more.

They exited the through the gate into the back garden of the Hospital, which from the outside didn't look that big. Kate lay down on the grass, Riku sat beside her.

"This is nice!" Riku said. "Do you come out here a lot?"

"No my mum works here," explained Kate. "So she told me to stay overnight with her"

"Oh so your not a patient" Riku said.

"Nope" said Kate, popping the P. "What about you?"

"I don't remember but they said I was hit on the head and that I won't be able to remember what happened" sighed Riku, moving his bangs out of his face to revealed a big bruise and the stitches.

"That's terrible I would hate if I couldn't remember that whole day!" yelled Kate, hugging Riku. "You deserve something"

"I don't really!"

"Sea Salt Ice Cream!" gasped Kate, pointing to a young nurse giving the lolly to an elderly patient. 

The two ran quickly towards hair. 

"Excuse me" smiled Kate cutely. "Where could we get some Sea Salt Ice Cream?" 

The nurse looked at Riku and Kates wrists, she saw a rubber bracelet which show that they were patients.

"Follow me" she replied, leading them back inside through the halls and into the kitchen. She gave them both some Ice Cream.

"Thank you!" they said together.

Soon enough the two where sitting on the grass again licking there Ice Cream talking about everything and anything that came up. 

"Last night" began Kate. "I had a strange dream"

"Most dreams I have are weird too! I had this one dream were I was in this bakery and there was a giant bear and … Never mind" 

"No a strange dream, not a creepy one!" laughed Kate, then she stopped. "My dream felt so real"

"Do you want to tell me about it?" asked Riku.

"Ok, so I was on a small wooden boat with my dad. We were sitting talking to each other, my dad was rowing the boat" Kate told. "The boat scraped against a rock, there was a hole in the boat and water was getting in fast. My dad jumped out, he was shouting something but I don't know what. I toppled backwards. And I woke up with a splitting headache"

"Well that is odd" thought Riku, aloud. "Didn't you draw a picture like that!"

"A picture? Oh yeah, my picture!" grinned Kate. "That might be where my dream came from I thought about the picture"

"It's possible" said Riku, but he wasn't quite sure.

Once they both finished they walked together back to their room. Riku closed over the curtains and told Kate that he was going to sleep. Kate nodded saying she soon was too.

"Riku?" said Kate. 

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow you'll be leaving the Hospital, and we most likely won't see each other anymore," she told him, yawning slightly. "Will you ever forget me?"

"Never" replied Riku, who was clearly tired.

"Good, me neither"

Riku smiled but Kate didn't see this, then he feel asleep.

Kate sat on her bed and her mum walked in.

"You are going to have to stay over night with me I can't get home" she said Kate. 

"Ok" smiled Kate warmly.

Kate sat awake drawing until eventually her eyes fluttered closed. 

Riku was awoken by a bright light as the nurse called to him. He sat up, pulled the blankets away, got up and got dressed. When he opened the curtains a doctor was waiting for him. He checked to make sure Riku's memory was ok. Everything was good. Riku look around the room and noticed Kate had gone, she probably left with her mum. He went out to the hallway to walk around, when he saw Kate with a sketch pad in her hand . Riku waved. She looked behind her, then to Riku, then she turned away.

Riku was confused so he began strolling to Kate. 

"Hey you probably didn't see but I waved to you" Riku nodded. Kate spoke not a word. "So um…hi"

No reply. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry to say this but why are you talking to me?" asked Kate.

"But Kate-" Riku started then he was cut off.

"How do you know my name!" Kate yelled. Which caused her mum to hear and turn round.

"You told me it yesterday! We spent the whole day together! I thought we were friends, you said you would never forget me!" Riku cried out.

"What!" The two were now shouting things to each other. 

"Get him!" Kates mum ordered, as a nurse grabbed Riku from behind. 

He stopped struggling as the nurse brought him back to his room. While they walked down the hall he heard.

"Don't worry Kate that was one of our imaginative patients, he must have thought he new you" her mum lied.

"How did he know my name?" questioned Kate.

"He must have read it from your sketch pad!"

Kate agreed. 

"I must go check on him now" she told Kate. 

She entered the room and Riku was sat on the bed.

"I'm not crazy!" Riku said.

"I know" Kate's mum said. 

"I'm not!"

"Just listen" she demanded. "Last year Kate and her father took our boat out for fun. And somehow they rowed into a rock. Kate's father jumped in and told her to jump in, he was saying that he'd catch her. Kate lost her balance and-"

"-Fell into the water" finished Riku.

"Yes, obviously."

"Kate told me that story!" 

"Yes she dreams of it every night, it caused us to believe her memory was returning but it was taking a very long time."

"Her memory returning?" Riku exclaimed. "Is this the reason she couldn't remember me?"

"Yes we believe that once she fell she hit her head of a rock, hard. Her father saved her from dying but of course she has no memory of any day after the incident or anyone. I'm sorry. It's a terrible case of amnesia"

"Will her memory ever return?"

"We don't think so" sighed Kate's mum. "There have been no signs of improvement. All she can remember are her dreams"

"But she drew a picture! A picture of the day she went out on the boat! Doesn't that mean she is getting better?"

She stood up and walked to a curtain she pushed it out of the way to reveal another door. Once unlocked Riku saw that it was a cupboard. He looked inside. It was filled with the same drawing of that same day, some better than others but all the same. Each one drawn in a beautiful Anime style. 

"Oh no…" whispered Riku. "She has been drawing that same picture ever since the accident? And she thinks it's new"

Kate's mum nodded. "There is one she's never drawn twice though" 

"What on is that?" wondered Riku.

"This one" She held the picture out to Riku and he took it from her and hugged it.

"You can keep that, it would only confuse Kate if she saw it"

Riku looked at it and smiled. "I love it"

Later that day Riku was let out from the Hospital. He lay on his bed looking up at the sealing. A knock came to the door.

"You can come in" Riku called out.

Sora came in. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright"

"That's good" Sora said, looking around the room Sora noticed something. "Where did you get that?"

On the wall a drawing hung, there was a pale blue sky, and on the leaning palm tree on Destiny Island sat Riku and Kate eating Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"An old friend gave it to me" Riku smiled. 

"It's nice" nodded Sora.

Hope you all liked it! ^.^

I will write faster but I need reviews to keep me going. So tell me if you like the story. Please :D

Thanks. 


	5. Roxas's Cousin

Long story short I had no ideas, I went on holiday and now…IDEAS. Chapter 5. Enjoy.

Riku lay down, sleepily in his bed that night. He yawned loudly and covered his mouth with his hand, his fingers moved up his face carefully. The feeling of the stitches made him worry. Was he safe here?

He was wakened the next day by strangely loud whispers. Riku didn't open his eyes but he listened to the little argument that was beginning in his room.

"Sora watching people sleep is weird!"

"I'm not watching him sleep I'm waiting for him to wake up" spoke the voice that was Sora's. "I want to tell him the news!"

Riku shot up quickly. "What news?"

He looked at Roxas struggling to pull the stubborn Sora from his bedroom. Roxas quickly released Sora.

Sora strolled over to the bed, sat down on the comfy blue blanket and smiled. Riku was rubbing his eyes, sleepily.

"We got you a date!" Sora exclaimed, excitedly.

"A what?" Riku eyes widened.

"It's with Roxas's cousin Mia!"

Riku glanced at Roxas, he was leaning against the door frame nodding.

"Mia…" Riku said, slowly. He was defiantly unsure about this, but just before explaining that he didn't want to go he looked and saw the sparkle in Sora's eyes. Sora was clearing feeling that he had just done a great thing and he thought he was making his friend Riku so happy….

"Great…" Riku sighed, giving Sora a thumbs up.

….He just couldn't say no to him.

Sora jumped up yelling, gleefully. "I can't wait to tell Mia!" he ran out of the room.

Roxas watched Sora run then turned round to Riku and smiled. "Meet Mia at the park at five"

He nodded in reply.

Roxas began to walk away then returned.

"You don't know how happy this is making him" Then he continued down the stairs to Sora.

Riku rummaged through his cupboard throwing out shirts and jeans. He pulled out things with holes in them or grass stains that could never be removed and some clothing items that no longer fit him. But after a short while he just got out a good old pair of jeans and a black shirt. Plain and casual.

He walked out the door convincing himself he wasn't nervous, he put his hand in his pocket.

"My phone! I forgot my phone!" he yelled, panicking until he noticed he hadn't even left his garden yet.

After grabbing the phone then saying good-bye to his parents again he continued outside. His eyes wandered around the street, and he was a women open her car door.

"Car keys! I'll need my car keys!" Once he rushed back to his house, his mum explained to him that he doesn't even know how to drive.

Riku jogged out of his house again, he was telling himself to calm down and relax a little. Wondering if he might be late with all these interruptions he examined his watch.

"It's only four o clock!" a shocked Riku uttered. Slinking his way back.

Once forty five minutes past Riku left the house again with his phone and house keys in his pocket he seemed more confident leaving the house now.

It only was a five minute walk to the park therefore he had five minutes to sit on the little bench, relax. He heard birds chirp in a tree above him it was nice. But the wonderful sound of soothing birds was rudely interrupted by a loud rumble.

Suddenly the silver head shot up to see something shooting towards him.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Riku stupidly. "What do I do? What do I do?" He ran in circles on the foot-path.

Finally stopping to notice that it was a black motorbike speeding towards him, he stared unable to move. The motorbike continued.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" he yelled again, loudly. "Sh-" he began but was cut off by a screeching stop made by the motorbike that was just inches before him.

Riku looked stunned at the bike right before his legs and fell backwards from shocked.

"Are you alright?" laughed a girls voice, warmly. She swung her leg over the motorbike and got off. She was wearing light denim jeans, black boots, a red top and a grey blazer.

"Yeah, yeah. Yes!" Riku shook his head to snap himself back to reality.

"You aren't afraid of a little motorbike are you?" she grinned pulling her helmet from her head and patting her shoulder-length milk chocolate hair back into place.

"Not usually but maybe when one is ZOOMING TOWARDS ME!"

"Ok, ok fare enough!" smiled, then Riku noticed her blue eyes identical to Roxas's. "I haven't even introduced myself I'm Mia"

"Yeah I know!" Riku said, happily even though Mia looked confused. "I'm Riku"

Mia nodded, understanding now.

"So, where are we going to day?" asked Riku.

Mia lifted the seat of the motorcycle pulling out another midnight blue helmet, tossing it to Riku. They both got on the bike.

"I know a nice café" Mia drove on.

They came to a halt outside a small corner place called 'Café Café'

"Very creative name" said Riku, sarcastically. "How come I've never seen this place before?"

"It just opened, now let's go in already!" Mia parked the motorbike and removed the keys, the little poupu fruit key chain rattled.

Once inside they sat at a little circular table by a window.

"So Riku, tell me about yourself" asked Mia.

"Well, I'm sixteen, I've lived here since I was born and I go to the only secondary or high school here, Destiny High" Riku thought for a few seconds. "What about yourself?"

"Well I'm fifteen-"

"Fifteen! Wait a second are you even old enough to be riding a motorbike?"

"It's my dad's, he says I'm an excellent driver!" grinned Mia proudly.

A young waiter around twenty walked over she short red hair. "Are you ordering anything?" She asked, bored.

"I'll have a hot chocolate with cream" ordered Mia. "Thanks"

"Yeah me too, please"

She nodded.

"Thank you" said Riku, as the women turned and walked away.

She returned a couple of minutes later, set two white cups down and some sugar beside them. They each grabbed one.

"That will be £1. 80 for the two" the women told them.

"I got this" smiled Riku, cheerily. He give the women the money.

"Thank you Riku" Mia said in a childish voice, then began dumping packets of sugar in to the hot liquid.

More and more sugar. "Ok. OK, that's enough sugar!" Riku took the remaining few.

Mia pouted but drank it all none the less.

They both excited the shop and jumped on Mia's truly beautiful motor bike. The engine roared as it took them to their next destination. Which turned out to be the park.

"I love it here it's so nice" sighed Mia, peacefully. "Roxas and I used to play here when I came to visit"

Riku agreed. "Yeah this always was one of my favourite places to sit calmly and just looked at everything here"

They stared around, was a magnificent sight. The trees had been covered with Christmas ornaments of all sorts of colours. Riku glanced at a young group of children as they continued putting unnecessary decorations on the trees, it was cute to watch. A small girl leaped at her highest in attempt to hang a fragile white angel on a single bare branch. Before she gave up, the hand of a slightly taller male friend of her reached to help he grabbed the angel carefully from her and hung it were she wished it to go. She smiled up at him then admired the tree.

"It really is pretty, isn't it?" she confirmed.

It was true the trees, everyone of them, were lovely. Even though there was absolutely no snow and it was so warm, it felt very much like Christmas was drawing near.

"It's wonderful" said Mia.

Riku nodded in agreement. "Yeah"

"I did it!" a young voice called from behind the tree and in a flash thousands of little light flickered all over the park on each decorated tree.

The sound from the kids inhaling was all the noise there was. It was complete.

Their excited cheers came. They happily and proudly waddled away singing _"Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la, la la la la"_

Now gone Riku and Mia were the only to that remained in the park. It was getting dark, the light form the trees was making a wonderful, romantic atmosphere.

Riku looked up at Mia, Mia was staring at Riku, smiling at him. She softly closed her eyes, leaned towards him slowly.

Riku was shocked, What should he do? He loved Sora, even if he was with Roxas! Also he was gay. Think Riku think!

He was getting nervous as she got close to his lips. Riku quickly shuffled back wards and off the bench. Mia's eyes opened.

"Nervous are we?" she smirked.

"No it's that"

She got closer wrapping her arms around his neck. "Then what is it?"

Mia went up on her tip-toes so that their lips could touch.

"I'm gay!" Riku yelled, unexpectedly.

"W-what?" Mia looked heart-broken.

"Me, I'm gay"

"Oh, so when were you planning on telling me? Our next date? The one after that? Or the one after that?"

"That's just it this was going to be our only date. Sora and Roxas where just trying to find me a girlfriend. But they don't know-"

"-That your gay? You must be a great friend"

"I guess I mustn't be"

Riku frowned as Mia turned away to exit the park. He returned home alone.

"She'll probably go off and tell Roxas and then Sora that I'm gay"

The next day Riku met up with Sora, Roxas and Kairi to bid farewell to Mia who would be heading back home today.

Sora walked up to Riku. "Mia told me"

"Look Sora I'm so sorry-"

"You don't have to be sorry" Sora smiled. "You two just weren't meant for each other"

"Yeah- Wait what?"

"It's ok that it didn't work out between you"

"Oh yeah." Riku went along with what Sora was saying. "Well I'm going to say goodbye to Mia because we are still friends"

"Okay, that's good"

Riku walked quickly to Mia who was sat upon her fathers motorcycle.

"You didn't tell him?" Riku asked.

"You didn't think I would did you?" Mia replied, slightly offended.

But Riku didn't have time to answer because another voice interrupted them.

"Come on Mia we have to go now"

"Ok daddy I'm ready"

Riku watched as Mia's father walked past her to the red car parked in front of them.

"It'll be our little secret" Mia whispered, then Riku noticed her little wink as she grinned and put her helmet on. The rumbling motor sounded. "Bye Roxas!" She shouted while she was driving off following her mum and dad in the car ahead.

"Bye Mia!" Roxas returned to her.

Well that's it! I know it took so long… the next chapter will be faster.

I didn't think it was that good a chapter it will get better.

But tell what YOU thought pleaseeee Review :D


End file.
